


偿还上

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:45:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	偿还上

传闻，天地遍红之际，便是逢魔时刻。昼夜交替，神魔乱舞。

　　“你听到了吗？”侍从握紧手里的刀，胆战心惊向外张望。

　　“没有啊！”同伴将斗笠抬起一点，漫天彻地的雨从天空倾斜而下，仿佛天河决了口。“这么大的雨，鬼都不来这破地方。”他抖抖蓑衣缩回檐下。“你还是担心担心屋子里那个人吧！”

　　推开门板往里面瞅了一眼，黑乎乎什么都看不见，“没声音……你说他是不是死了？”

　　“就算死了也用不着我们操心，一个连国家都亡了的废帝……呵。”他还想嘲弄两句，忽然眼角余光瞥见什么，“影……影子……”

　　挂在檐下的灯笼被狂风吹得猛烈摇晃，连带的投射下来的影子也跟着张牙舞爪，仿佛暗夜中的鬼魅。

　　那点灯火本是这片无尽黑暗中的唯一光源，可是不知从何时起，仿佛有一股力量将它限制在方寸之地，将光与暗切割得界限分明。

　　“什么……影……”

　　一个侍从直挺挺的倒了下去，黑暗从雨中蔓延过来，迅速吞噬了他的影子。

　　像水一样，缓慢而无声的往檐下渗透。

　　“饶命……饶……”

　　又一个人倒了下去，身躯迅速干瘪，消散，留下一堆衣服。

　　吱呀，门被风推开，风却无法进入，徒劳而张狂的在门口叫嚣。

　　“你来啦！”旭凤翻过身，伸出双臂揽住那片缓缓袭来的黑暗。

　　比墨还浓烈的黑汇聚在一起，一点一点收缩，最后变成一个人。

　　乌眸、薄唇，长发如瀑，他着一身黑衣，仿佛把黑暗披在身上。

　　“如果我不来，你是否打算一世都不唤我？”他抚着旭凤的发，亲吻着他的眉眼。

　　“唤你来又如何？”旭凤抬起下巴，压下他的颈脖，柔顺的承受着他的吻，“你是鬼，鬼再厉害，难道还能争得过人吗？润玉，我已经没了国家，没了亲人，我不想连你都失去。”

　　“不会。”衣衫退去，肢体交缠，炙热得仿佛要焚尽世间万物。

　　窗外的雨渐渐停了，月亮从云层后面探出头来。

　　旭凤睫毛上都是水，他靠在枕畔，细瘦的腰肢被润玉揽着，独占欲十足。

　　“人人都怕鬼，你为何不怕？”润玉将他颊边的碎发拨到耳后，指尖偶然碰到圆润的肩头，心微动，忍不住俯身在上面又印下一吻。

　　“我已经没有什么可失去的了。”旭凤看着窗外，眼神悠远深邃。过了片刻之后忽然一笑，充满了苍凉嘲讽。

　　“很久以前我就明白，比鬼更可怕的是人心。润玉，倘若你曾真心对待的，发誓要与你生死与共的兄弟、爱人，突然有一日摘下面具，灭了你的国，杀了你的亲人，让你从云端跌入地狱，从此变得不人不鬼，永远活在仇恨里，你会怎样？”

　　“我不知道。”润玉揽住他，“我是鬼，前尘往事尽勾销。我不知道我从何处来，也不知道该往何处去。但现在我有了你，只要你想要的，我都会帮你达成。”

　　旭凤转过眼眸，定定看着他的脸庞，“润玉，我真羡慕你。”

　　“羡慕我什么？”润玉伸出另一只手，手掌在他腰间交叠，将他抱得紧紧的。此刻的旭凤虽在他怀中，他却无端生出一种恐惧，仿佛他怀中抱的是一缕幽魂，随时会消散在风中。

　　“羡慕你把一切都忘了。”旭凤捧起润玉的脸，眸中溢满悲伤，又仿佛有另一种说不出的让人发寒的东西慢慢滋生，“如果我也能像你一样什么都不记得了，那该多好啊！”

　　“旭凤……”鬼魂无心，但此时的润玉却感受到了心碎的痛楚。他的旭凤本应是翱翔九天的凤凰，光芒万丈让世人仰望，绝不该在此地像个囚犯一样郁郁而终。

　　“你放心，那些欺负过你，践踏过你的人，我必让他们十倍偿还。”

　　旭凤垂眸，低声道：“仅是这样怎么够？润玉，宁国的皇帝曾嘲弄我，蝼蚁妄想撼动巨木，简直痴心妄想。我不信，我不仅要让他尝尽万蚁啮身之苦，我还要让他亲眼看着我成为宁国的皇。”

　　“这样做，你就会高兴吗？”

　　旭凤眼中闪过一抹冷光，唇角慢慢浮起一丝笑意，“是，我会很高兴。”

　　润玉沉声道：“好，我帮你。”

　　


End file.
